This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to thermal and shock management features for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other portable devices are often provided with components such as integrated circuits. During operation of an electronic device, these components may generate heat. A heat sink may be placed on top of a component such as an integrated circuit to help cool the component, but this can add undesirable bulk to a system or may be insufficient to completely cool a component. Printed circuit boards with components may also be subjected to damage during drop events.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved structures for cooling components and for preventing components from being damaged during impact events.